


Self Love

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Killua from the 1999 anime meets Killua from the 2011 anime, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: What’s better than one Killua? Two Killuas!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Self Love

He should have been better prepared when he chose to fight beyond the 200th floor of Heavens Arena. Should have known better than to test his luck and risk his life against opponents that could have nen powers unknown to him, powers that he’s generally defenseless against.

But Killua decided to ignore all the warnings and schedule a fight, too confident in himself to care about any dangers.

It was a mistake. He was fighting against a plain-looking woman, and he lowered his guard, thinking that winning would be too easy, that she poses no threat to him.

He realized how wrong he was when tendrils of black void began spiraling out of her fingertips, approaching him at a rapid pace. Obviously, he dodged them, but there were simply too many of them, spreading too far, enveloping the entire ring, leaving him no place to run to.

Even the commentator and the referee were surprised because soon, Killua was enveloped in blackness and nobody could see him. The void was closing in on him, suffocating him, and he was sure that it’s over; that he would die right there, defeated, humiliated.

„Dimension warp!“ he heard the woman say something that was probably the name of the ability, and suddenly he felt like flying, falling, spiraling out of control. At some point, he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was still at Heavens Arena, still alive. But the place seemed… _odd._ Same, but different. He was in the middle of a hallway which was strange. Did the woman teleport him away? He wasn’t sure if that would make her win the match. Probably yes, at least if he didn’t return, so he made his way back to where the fight took place.

What he was greeted with was the sound of an ongoing battle, which was odd. Who could be fighting if he was gone? 

The woman that he previously fought wasn't in the arena. But there was... Another Killua! The newly arrived Killua stared at the ongoing battle, frozen in shock. His other self was fighting someone, using currents of electricity to tip the balance of battle to his favor. It was a captivating sight.

He wasn’t his own exact copy, the one in the ring seemed slightly shorter, his hair was whiter, but it was still undoubtedly _him_ , judged by his fighting style and abilities. And damn, he was _hot._ Killua didn’t think much of himself when looking in a mirror, but seeing his other self from afar like that made him realize just how perfectly toned his body is, and how cute his fluffy hair looks.

What was going on? Was this some alternative dimension? Or a hallucination? Was he still in the middle of his own battle, but laying down unconscious, dreaming of another world? He was confused and had no idea how to figure it out.

He also wondered what would happen if he met his other self and talked to him. For now, he figured out that it would probably be best to hide before someone spots him and notices that he looks like the boy that's currently fighting. And what place to hide could be better than his room?

He made his way there and hoped his other self had the same room number as him. He did, and to his surprise, even the key in his pocket worked to unlock it. Inside, he found belongings that were undoubtedly _his._ Clothes and sweets and other things he remembers owning. Some were slightly different, but mostly, it was a copy of his own room.

His head was spinning and he sat on the bed. What can he do in this strange situation?

Lost in thoughts he forgot about time. He jumped up, startled when he heard a key unlock the door. The other Killua's fight must have ended. Without thinking, he let his reflexes take over. When the other Killua entered the room, he tried to sneak behind him and press a hand to his mouth to stop him from screaming in surprise and bringing unwanted attention to them.

But he forgot it was _himself_ he was dealing with, and nobody can sneak up on him.

The other Killua’s claws were out in a few seconds, aiming a deadly strike at his chest, which Killua expected and dodged. He would have done the same thing.

„Who are you?“ asked the owner of the room.

„Alright, I know this is crazy, but I’m you. I don’t know how it happened, but I ended up here. Look at me.“

Killua eyed his other self with suspicion. The unwanted guest in his room _did_ look like him. He was slightly taller, his hair was a bit darker, but it was still _him_ , he could tell that.

„And what do you want?“

The taller Killua licked his lips and smirked.

„Well, now that I’m here…“ he said, sounding mischievous.

The smaller Killua didn’t like the sound of that at all.

„What do you m-…“ he wanted to ask what he meant, but he was interrupted with a kiss. He was too shocked to resist the hot tongue invading his mouth. It took him way too long to process what was happening and to pull away from the kiss.

„S- _stop it,“_ he managed to say, breathless, his heart hammering in his chest. Despite his words, he _did_ enjoy it. 

The taller Killua towered over the slightly shorter one, giving him no chance to escape as he wrapped his strong arms around his slender waist and pulled him closer.

„I know what you like because I am you _,“_ Killua whispered into his other self’s ear, and trailed lower to kiss his neck, his hot breath and their closeness making the other Killua’s head spin. It was so _good_ , so _overwhelming_.

Shamelessly, the taller Killua reached down to palm the other one’s cock, which was already half-hard.

„Stop it, I- I love Gon, I want him to be my first,“ the shorter Killua protested.

„Shh,“ the other Killua smirked, „This doesn’t count. It’s like touching yourself, because I’m just _you_.“

It didn’t sound very _legit_ and it didn’t persuade Killua at all. He really, _really_ wanted to push his other self away, to resist; but it was impossible, the other one knew what to do and where to touch to make him go crazy with _need._ His hands were sneaking under Killua’s t-shirt, feeling that perfect body.

„ _Damn,_ I never noticed how _sexy_ I am,“ the taller Killua mused, his other self still glaring at him, but making no move to stop him from undressing his t-shirt. He blushed, feeling so exposed under the other‘s hungry gaze. Very tense, but slowly beginning to melt under all the attention.

The taller Killua grabbed his hand and dragged him to bed. Not forcefully, there was no resistance anymore. The shorter Killua laid on his back, while the taller one moved between his legs and undressed his own t-shirt.

„Like what you see?“ he asked, smirking again, enjoying the fact that his other self was staring at him hungrily despite obviously trying not to.

„You can touch me, you know?“ he said, and despite it being obvious, only after hearing these words did the smaller Killua finally start touching the body of the one above him.

He was fascinated. The body had the same old scars he had, it was almost like looking in a mirror. _Maybe it’s my older version_ , he thought because of the slight height difference. If his mind wasn’t clouded by lust, he would have asked so many questions, but the only thing on his mind at that moment was desire.

The other Killua was pressed against him, kissing him again. It was wet and messy, and neither of them cared. Their naked chests were touching, and both were breathless, losing their mind from all the sensations. Both were equally inexperienced, but because they were just different versions of the same person, they knew very well how to make each other feel good.

Just kissing felt amazing, but they wanted something more. Both were hard in their pants, desperate and pent-up.

„ _Killua_ ,“ the taller one moaned, and it felt so strange to say his own name like that. „Let me fuck you.“

There it was, he said it aloud. The Killua under him blushed again, his eyes widened. He seemed to think about it for a few moments as if he still had enough coherency to resist.

„Okay, but be gentle,“ he managed to say. Embarrassed, he hid his face in a pillow. 

„Don’t worry, I’ll go slow,“ said his other self, “but I want to see you, all of you,” he added and removed the pillow that hid the other one’s face, and started working on fully undressing the both of them.

When it was done, he began licking his way down Killua’s body. Starting at his neck, trailing down to give his nipples a few licks, and then _finally,_ paying some attention to the hard cock that was already leaking precome.

He proceeded to lick and suck it until Killua moaned and thrust up into his mouth, distracted enough by the pleasure that hopefully, a finger in his ass won’t cause him too much pain or discomfort. It was pressed in very slowly and gently, and just as expected, it didn't seem to hurt.

The taller Killua blindly reached for the bedside table, going through the drawers without interrupting the blowjob. He would have asked the other Killua if he has any lube, but he’s a moaning, shaking mess under him, without a doubt completely incoherent.

He’s lucky- he finds a bottle of lube, just like the one he keeps in his room, unopened because Killua just keeps it there in case he got lucky with Gon, which will probably never happen.

Still obediently sucking the cock, he opens the bottle and pours some lube on his fingers, pushing two of them inside Killua’s tight ass. It forces a strangled sound out of him and he arches his back. It didn’t seem like it hurt, judging by the blissed expression.

He stops the blowjob before Killua can come, which earns him sounds of protest.

„I want you to come when I’m inside you,“ he explains and continues the fingering. Killua stretches nicely and moans when the fingers brush the right spot inside.

„Are you ready for me?“ Killua asks his other self.

„Yes, I _need_ you inside me,“ is the reply.

He presses in slowly because he promised to be gentle. It’s almost unbearable to hold back, but he manages to control himself, going in inch by inch, letting his other self get used to the stretch.

„ _Fuck,“_ they both moan when he’s fully inside.

Killua begins to move slowly, checking his other self’s face for any signs of pain, but there’s only bliss, his eyes are rolling back.

„ _Faster please,“_ the bottom Killua begs and the top one stops holding back. He thrusts in and out, fast and hard, moaning at the tight heat enveloping his hard cock.

„You’re so _tight,_ I’m already close,“ Killua moans because it’s too much, his other version is so beautiful under him, so lost in pleasure.

„ _Inside, please finish inside,“_ Killua says and it’s enough to bring the other Killua over the edge, burying himself as deep as possible and finishing, his orgasm blinding him. The hot release painting his insides tips the bottom Killua over the edge too, sending him spiraling into what feels like endless blinding pleasure.

They lay next to each other and recover, minds clouded by post-orgasmic haze. It was the first time for both of them, and they never would have guessed how _amazing_ it would feel. No one can know you more intimately than yourself, which is why they doubted anyone else in the future would make them feel any better than they just did.

The taller Killua eventually got up and dressed, leaving his other self to rest. He was reluctant to leave, but there was not enough space for two Killuas in one world.

„I’m going to find a way to get back where I came from,“ he said and kissed his other self for the last time.

They looked into each other’s eyes when their lips parted. _I never noticed that my eyes were so beautiful,_ both of them thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never written selfcest so tell me if it's any good and follow me on twitter I guess https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
